Winx Club - Episode 124/4Kids Script
This is the script for Episode 24 of the 4kids version of Winx Club. Setting: Forest. ''' Sky is attempting to fix the bike. '''Bloom:'' "Well, how's it looking?"'' Sky: "''(Sigh) I can't get the power converter to fribulate."'' Bloom: "So, what's that mean?" Sky:'' "Actually I have no idea what I'm talking about Bloom, but one thing I do know, that bike is busted. Sorry." '' Bloom moans. Sky:'' "Let's get walking before it gets too dark."'' Bloom:'' "Fribulate. Is that even a word?"'' Setting:' Alfea' Everyone becomes worried. Miss Faragonda: "According to the advanced warning system Timmy and Tecna designed, there's a major invasion on the way." Cordatorta:'' "I'm not sure what good the warning is. That army is gonna squash us like wee, bitty grapes."'' Miss Faragonda: "I don't agree. The Alfea Girls and Red Fountain Boys are working well together." Saladine: "Next year, we'll have to bring them together under happier circumstances." Cordatorta: "If there is a next year. This could be the end." Miss Faragonda:'' "Why can't you be more positive like our students? Why just this morning some of them organized a pep rally, and they were saying things like: "We can do it!" and "Bring it on!"."'' Cordatorta:'' "That's youth talkin'."'' Then Flora, Musa and Tecna come in. Flora:'' "Miss... Faragonda. Something... Something's coming."'' Musa: "Tecna sensed a Vorpal Tunnel opening right over there!" Alfea Student 1: "Is it a sneak attack?" Alfea Student 2: "Look! Something's materializing." Alfea Student 3: "It's Princess Stella! They're back!" Flora: "And they rescued the imprisoned witches, but they look pretty grumpy." Tecna: "It's Vorpal Tunnel Syndrome. It's like Jet Lag." Miss Faragonda: "Stand back girls." The two headmistresses confront each other. Faragonda: "How long has it been since you set foot on the Alfea campus, Griffin?" Griffin: "We were juniors, and Edeltrude and I were sneaking onto campus to turn the Kai Fly Sorority into goats." Faragonda: "Ah yes, if memory serves me, I believe you left our campus seven inches tall, in a jar." Griffin: "Those were happier times, weren't they?" Faragonda: "With all of us banding together perhaps those happier times can return." Stella flies to the sky. Red Fountain Student: "Hey, Brandon. You made it back" Brandon and Riven join the other Red Fountain Students. Brandon: "What's up guys?" Red Fountain Student: "Tell him how worried you were about him." Red Fountain Student 2: "I wasn't worried." Flora: "Stella, where's Bloom?" Tecna: "Why isn't she with you?" Stella: "We don't know what happened to her and Sky. They... stayed behind to keep the monsters from entering our escape portal. They were suposed to meet us back here at Alfea." Flora: "Oh dear." Setting: Forest. Bloom and Sky keep walking. Bloom: "Wouldn't it be quicker to go through Black Mud Swamp?" Sky: "Yeah, that's true, but these treetops will provide better cover for us." Bloom: "Oh, yeah. I guess you're right." Sky: "Those winged monsters are probably patroling the whole ream. At least this way, we'll be safe." Bloom: "Sky, I'm scared." Sky: "Huh? What's wrong?" Bloom: "Without my powers I feel like the helpless little girl from Earth." Sky: "You're not though Bloom. You are the last princess of Sparx. That's pretty awesome." Bloom: "I know, but the only thing separating some normal girl from Gardenia from the last Princess of Sparx was a magical power I no longer have. Without it, I'm just... well--" Sky: "When you learned the truth about me, you said it didn't change who I was." Bloom: "Yeah, but that was you." Sky: "Nothing can change who you are, Bloom. Some things can't be taken away. Now, let's go. The quicker we get to Magix, the quicker we can find transoprtation to Alfea." As they walk, a voice can be heard. Voice: "Lake Crysalis. Come to Lake Crysalis." Bloom: "Hold up, did you hear that?" Sky: "Huh?" Bloom: "I thought I heard a voice just now." Sky: "I didn't hear a thing, but the woods are full of creatures. Come on, let's get going." An Arachni-cam is watching Bloom and Sky. Setting: Cloud Tower. Stormy: "Look at her walking with her pretty-boy prince. It's pathetic (ugh) it makes me wanna puke!" Darcy: "What makes me wanna toss it is seeing Griffin and those traitor witches hanging together with the pixies at Fairy High." Icy: "(heh) I think it's amusing. I mean, those idiot weaklings actually think they'll be safe cowering in the halls of Alfea hiding behind their professors." Darcy: "Hey! Looks like Bloom's heading toward Magix." Icy: "Bloom's useless now, we can cross her off our list of things to do." Stormy: "That's right, forget that brat. Let's focus on taking Alfea." Icy: "Our strongest batallion yet is already on it's way to Cutesy Academy. That school is finally gonna get the schooling it deserves. (Evil laughs)" End Segment 1. Begin Segment 2. Setting: Alfea Saladine: "It sounds like you're suggesting that Icy, Darcy and Stormy are descendants of the original Coven." Miss Faragonda: "Well, that's what they told Bloom when they ambushed her in Gardenia, and took the Dragon Fire from her. It would explain their motive, and it would also explain their tremendous power." Cortatorta: "But as we all know, the descenants of the Coven were banned from the schools of Magix for eternity, and no headmistress is permitted to override this rule." Miss Griffin: "I hope you're not implying that I knowingly admitted those--" Miss Faragonda: "No one is implying anything." Miss Griffin: "I certainly hope not. Their admission scrolls claimed they were from the realm of Miran, and yet I wondered why their parents never came to conference week." A monster shrieks. Cortatorta: "Sounds like they're here." The monsters approach Alfea. Stella: "Here we go again." The army attacks and the students of the three schools fight back. Tecna: "Flora, watch out!" Flora dodges the monster. Musa: "Come on! Let's go girls!" Tecna: "Yeah!" The girls transform. Stella: "Hmph." Flora: "Hmmm." The monster attacks. Stella: "Relocatus!" Stella teleports herself, Flora, Musa and Tecna behind the monster. Musa: "Do it Flo!" Flora blasts the monster and it is wrapped in vines. Stella: "Uh oh. He's got a friend." Another monster comes in. Musa and Tecna fly up and blast it. It rains bugs. Flora: "They're like worms." The bugs then cone together to form four soldier monsters. Tecna: "Yes, except the multiply exponentially." The monster disassembles itself to escape the vines and reassembles itself. Stella: "Hey big guy, that is not slick or buff. It's just gross." Scene: Forest at night. Bloom and Sky are sitting by a campfiire. Bloom: "I'm worried." Sky: "We've had a pretty long day. I think we should sleep." Bloom: "I can't sleep. I'm too scared." Sky: "I remember my first mission as a scout. It was in Ashon Gorge, and I couldn't sleep, not even a wink." Bloom: "So what did you do?" Sky: "I just closed my eyes and thought of home." Bloom: "Well, that's easy for you. You know where you're from." Sky: "So do you, you're the last princess of Sparks." More coming soon... Category:Scripts Category:4kids Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stormy Category: Specialists Category:Trix Category: Icy Category:Darcy Category:Red Fountain Category:Sky Category:Winx Club Category: Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Tecna Category:Musa Category:Alfea